


Texting The Dead

by fandom_fae



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, L haunting Misa’s phone, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone numbers, Post L’s death, Spoilers, Texting, and Light’s later on, dead!L, past major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Misa hadn’t ever deleted L’s phone number, and one day, years after his death, she finds her old phone, and starts texting old friends, and she decides to text L. He replies.





	1. Missed Me?

Light and Misa never deleted L’s number after he died.

 

Years after his death, Misa found her old phone again, and went through her contacts. Because she didn’t have anything better to do, she texted some old friends, partly just to see whether or not their numbers were still legit.

For a reason she doesn’t know either, she texted L’s old number. And he replied.

 

She couldn’t believe what she just saw on her phone screen. She dropped her phone immediately, and jumped away from it like it was possessed.

 

“Someone else must have gotten his number! This person is just trying to make fun of me! R-right?” She tried to reassure herself by repeating this sentence over and over again.

After she almost started to believe what she was mumbling to herself, she picked up her phone again.

 

Trembling, she started to type once more. She replied.

 

Her response wasn’t special in any way, other than that it has been sent to a literal ghost.

 

“How are you?” She was still scared as heck, but she could manage for the moment.

“I’m fine. As fine as a dead person can be. Thank you for asking. What about you?”

 

She read the response she had just gotten over and over again, as if she trying to learn it by heart. After a short while, she stopped staring at it, and started typing again.

 

“I’m okay, as well.”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

Did— did he really just ask that?! Of course! She was talking to a fucking ghost! Who wouldn’t be scared? She breathed in sharply, grabbed her phone, and started typing again.

 

“No. Why would I be?”

 

She was a liar. She lied. And... she was sure he saw right through it.

 

“Mhm. Sure. You don’t have to be scared. You knew me, I’m not evil. Determined, stubborn, and childish, but not evil. So, don’t worry.”

 

“Really? Are you saying you aren’t mad at me?”

 

Misa was very surprised. She had totally expected him to curse her or something, you know, stuff that vengeful ghosts do. But he didn’t seem mad at all. How? Why? Was his friendliness genuine? Or just another lie? Had he already cursed her, and was he just mocking her now? Misa didn’t have the slightest clue about any of this.

 

“No, I’m not mad. You weren’t the one who killed me, so why would I be mad at you? I should be mad at this Shinigami, Rem, or I should be mad at Light.“

“You— You aren’t mad at Light? Why?”

 

“I’d say I’m too mature for that, but that’d be ablatant lie. I don’t know why I’m not mad. ...Possibly, it’s because I didn’t expect anything else from him.”

 

_Oh_. Misa hadn’t expected him to answer with something like this, but she completely understood. It made so sense, because L always knew that Light’s Kira. _If I didn’t love Light-y, I’d really consider L! I almost how cute he could be! Wait— Why am I finding this cute? Ugh, whatever._


	2. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light doen’t believe Misa when she tries to tell him about her “discovery”. L then comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally tried to make this chapter at least 2k but i got bored halfway through. sorry.  
> anyway, here’s a short chapter. enjoy!

"Light! Darling, you won’t believe what happened!"  
Misa practically came running towards him.

"What?"

"L!"

"What’s with L? Did you visit his grave?"

"No. He’s a ghost! And I can talk to him woth my phone! Look—"

"That’s impossible. He’s dead, in case you forgot. Corpses can’t use phones. Now, don’t bother me anymore. I am busy."

"But—!"

"No, Misa. That could not have been L. Someone must have been pranking you."

"But, dear! Trust me, I can prove it, I promise!"

"Misa, I don’t want to hear this. Don’t you have anything else to do at the moment? Please."

Before Misa could say anything else, Light had already pushed her out of the living room, and closed the door.

"Doesn’t he care at all?"

Her phone buzzed suddenly. She grabbed it immediately, and looked at the message she just got.

"It’s L," she whispered under her breath. She ran to the bedroom she sahred with L, shut the door behind her, and sat on the king-sized bed.

She read the message once again. It was as of L had been in the room when she tried to tell Light. "Light is too stubborn, he’d never believe something like that," was what L had written.

"He thinks I’m crazy!"

"Maybe you are. I mean, you are talking to a ghost."

"Are you making fun of me now?"

"No, Misa. I did not make fun of you, at least I didn’t plan to."

"Mhm.. Okay, whatever."

"Yes, let’s forget about this."

Misa suddenly wondered wheter or not she’d be able to call L, to really talk to him. So, she tried calling him, as that was probably the only way to find out.

And, to her surprise, he answered. "Yes? Misa why are you calling me?" L seemed puzzled, his voice sounded almost exactly the same as when she last heard it. She couldn’t believe it. "Light’s right, I’m probably insane. This is impossible!"

"Obviously, this is possible. Misa, you’re not insane. You’re right though, under normal circumstances, this wouldn’t be close to being possible, but these circumstances aren’t normal."

"Uhh, L, ‘nother question. Why is this possible?"

"I don’t have the slightest clue."

"Could it be because you were super bored as a ghost? ‘Cause would be one hell of a funny reason, don’t you think?"

"I suppose it would.”

“Yeah, but do you think it’d be possible at all? Ahh, this is just so cool!”

“Why? What is cool about this? We had a lot of conversations when I was alive, so this shouldn’t be anything new to you at all, or am I mistaken?”

“It’s not like that at all, L! You’re dead and I am talking to you nonetheless! That’s hella cool!”

“Well, I guess you’re right..?” 

Misa giggled. “Of course I’m right! Talking to ghosts is absolutely the coolest thing I’ve done since.. uhh I guess since meeting Light!”

“Would you still deny that Light is Kira?”

“Ugh, you’re starting this again? You know what? No. No, I wouldn’t deny it anymore. Because it doesn’t matter if you know it, there should be no way for you to tell your successors about it. And even if there was a way, what proof could you give them? Me talking here? That’s no proof you could use.”

“That sounded so scripted, Amane-san.”

“Well, obviously, because it is scripted. I’ve thought about thus a lot, you know? There’s not much else for me to do these days.”

“Why not? I thought with a career like yours, someone would be very busy. I’m surprised you have enough free-time to talk to me so extensively, and be bored.”

Misa giggled slightly again. “What career are talking about?”  
She kept forcing a small laugh, as if to make L believe she was happy like that.

“I’m talking about your career. As an actress, a model...”

“Oh, that. Well, that’s in the past. Light, my darling, said it’d be better if I give up my career to spend more time with him, and so that!s what I did.” She was trying her best to at least sound happy.

“It doesn’t seem as if that is making you happy at all. Let me guess, Light did not actually spend any time with you, after you gave up your career, or.. did he? You want to go back to your career, right? You miss that, don’t you?” 

L always knew exactly what to say to get the right answers out of her, and maybe to get her to realize, or accept, that Light wasn’t the one for her at all. He wasn’t even close. L wouldn’t want admit, but he actually felt sorry for Misa. He would’ve never thought that he actually felt as if they were... friends.  
Back when Misa first called him her friend, he didn’t think it meant anything, because when he said, the only time he ever said it, it didn’t mean anything. But now, now that it was too late, he realized just how lonely he was when he’d lived. He regretted that he thought things such as friendship, and love are purely childish and idiotic dreams that could never happen in real life. He’s been sure these things were nothing but imagination, unreachable goals.

“I—“ Her voice almost disappeared for a moment, she was completely startled. She took in a sharp breath. “Yes,” she whispered, “I do miss it. I really want to go back to it, but I don’t want to be a burden to Light.”

“You can’t become a burden to him by being independent. I don’t even know how that would be supposed to work.”

“Well,” she hesitated for a moment, “I don’t— I don’t know either.”  
Her voice was shaking the entire time she spoke, she didn’t know what to say it, or how to say it.

“Then why do you even care? Just because ending your career was his idea?”

“Yeah, I guess. That could be the reason.” Her voice was quiet, shivering. She seemed taken aback by the way L put it. How he just showed her how childish her worries actually were. She’d never realized that, because all that’d been on her mind was to obey Light so that maybe, eventually, he’d genuinely love her. She knew he didn’t love at the moment, but she just wanted to change that. She never actually thought about why, or anything like that. She just didn’t really care about the reasons for her emotions before. 

“You know what, L?! I’m gonna go back! You’re absolutely right. I shouldn’t listen to everything Light says, and if that bothers him, that ain’t my problem!”

“Cool, Misa. Please, keep me updated.” L’s voice almost sounded as if he was smiling while he said that. But... ghosts can’t smile, or can they? Misa didn’t know, and it didn’t really matter, she wouldn’t see that anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it! and maybe talk to me about it on tumblr (@/fandom-fae)? :D
> 
> also, i’ll try to update as fast as i can!


End file.
